


Prom Night

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life Is Strange 2 AU Oneshots [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Brief Pole Dancing, Coming Out, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Prom, Sex Is Fun, Underage Drinking, brief mention of homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: This was going to be their last hooray together with their high school friends before final exams and summer jobs and college and internships and roommates and apartments. So they would go out with a big bang.Finn takes Sean to his senior prom. It's a crazy night that he won't soon forget.





	Prom Night

Sean’s stomach was doing belly flops as Lyla smoothed her hands over his shoulders, pulling a stray hair off his tux.

“Damn, Diaz...you clean up well.” She nearly purred, before she spun him around to face the bathroom mirror. He did look good, if he was allowed to admit that to himself. The dark blue velvet of the tuxedo provided a twist to the classic choice of clothing, no doubt making him stand out while still looking sleek and cool. He had switched out the ring above his right eyebrow for a black barbell, had wasted about half a container of hairspray on getting his unruly mop together, and patted a light, but musky aftershave on his freshly shaven face.

“T-Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself, love witch.” Lyla opted for a vibrant pink skater dress, complete with a cherry print and cute pink platforms to match. Her hair was pinned up into a high ponytail with red ringlets hung loose to frame her face. Sean took the blame for dying her hair and the brunt of the momster’s wrath, even though it was totally Cassidy who did it.

“Oh, I know.” She stuck her tongue out before she bumped her hip against Sean’s, pushing him out of the way of the mirror to finish her makeup. Her lips transformed into a rich, blood red. “...I am so fucking hyped for tonight. I cannot believe your dad got us both rooms at the prom venue.”

Sean flushed at the reminder, at the fact he would be spending the night in a hotel room with his boyfriend. “Yeah, it’s...definitely gonna be a crazy night.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn’t let his nerves get the better of him. He was an adult now, 18, and a senior. This was going to be their last hooray together with their high school friends before final exams and summer jobs and college and internships and roommates and apartments. So they would go out with a big bang.

Ha, ‘bang’.

Jesus, Sean could slap himself. He was already a giddy and nervous wreck and Finn and Cass weren’t even here yet.

“I’m gonna let you finish up in here, okay? I’ll get your purse and stuff...” Sean closed the bathroom door behind Lyla, headed towards his bedroom when his dad cut him off.

“Look at you, hijo!” Esteban exclaimed. Sean had shot up in the past couple of years, about the same height as his father. He wasn’t as broad, though, all wiry, lithe muscle. “My son...” He laid his hands on Sean’s shoulders, giving him a small shake. “...you’ve grown so much. In your blue tux...the lady and gentleman killer!”

“Alright, alright...ugh.” Sean flustered a bit, but gave his father a proud smile and a quick hug before heading to his bedroom. His dad had taken to him coming out way, way better than he imagined.

He remembered back in the summer before junior year when Lyla came over. He had a pillow clutched to his chest as he confessed to her about a crush he had on a senior. A male senior, with sparkling green eyes, a drawling, non-Seattle accent, and a knack for causing mischief.

“I’m not...I still like girls, but...” Sean couldn’t even meet her gaze, despite the fact he knew Lyla would never judge him, that she would love him no matter what.

“It’s okay, Sean.” She had taken the pillow out of his hands then, squeezing them in her own. “I like both, too.”

Then said senior had asked him out on a date. Finn. His name was Finn and Sean was absolutely smitten. But going out on a date meant Finn would pick him up from his house in his ratty jeep. Which meant his dad might ask questions. Lyla would have lied for him, came up with a cover story or something, but Sean needed to be honest.

He had to be straightforward, or...biforward, face this head on and deal with the consequences. ‘Your dad will totally be cool with it, Sean, he loves you guys. No way that’s gonna change.’ Lyla had texted him, trying to reassure him as much as she could. Sean desperately, hopelessly, wanted her to be right.

“Dad, I have to tell you something.” Esteban was hunched over the kitchen table, looking over a few bills. It was 9 p.m. and Daniel was clonked out, having had spent the last 2 hours screaming at Noah and Chris, the friend he made when they visited their grandparents during winter break, online over Minecraft.

“I know about the weed, hijo.”

“This isn’t-wait...you do? I-I mean...” Sean fumbled, great...incriminate yourself more, genius.

“Your hiding spots aren’t very good.” Esteban shook his head as he wrote out a check for the garage’s electric bill. “And the smell...please. Use extra detergent.” His father chuckled.

“Um, well...this isn’t about that...” He looked down at his hands, bunching them into fists and gently knocking them against his thighs. A nervous tick that his father picked up on instantly. He put down the paperwork, fixing Sean with an open, but somehow unreadable, expression.

“What is it, hijo?”

“I have...a date next week. Um, dinner and a movie.” He said softly.

“That’s great!” Esteban smiled. “What’s her name?”

“His name.” Sean looked at his feet, unable to handle whatever expression his father may give him. He felt his blood run cold as silence stretched out for a moment. “His name is Finn.”

“Well, make sure this Finn has you back by 10. And I will be giving him a talking to before you go out.” Esteban focused back in on his paperwork and Sean felt his mouth gape open for a moment.

“Dad?”

“Yes, Seanie boy?”

“I’m going on a date with a boy.”

“Yes, a boy named Finn.”

“You’re...okay with that?”

“Of course. As long as you’re back by 10.”

“But...you’re not...surprised or...” Sean swallowed nervously. “...upset...disappointed?”

Esteban had let out a small sigh then, standing up from his stool and wrapping Sean in a tight hug. “Why would I be disappointed in a wonderful son like you finding someone he cares about enough to go on a date with? Girl or boy...who cares? As long as you keep your grades up and you’re happy. And back by 10.”

Sean let out a shaky sigh that turned into a small laugh, not realizing he had begun to cry until his father wiped a tear away from his cheek, cradling the back of his head. “Thanks, papito.”

“Besides, I remember your Harry Styles phase, hijo.” Esteban let go, fixing him with an amused look, eyebrows inched up.

“What?! I, um, well...”

“Listen I know what music you like. And that is not music you like. You sure had enough posters, though.”

“Okay, okay, stop!”

Sean chuckled to himself at the memory as he gathered up Lyla’s purse – in the shape of a cherry, of course – sliding in her phone and wallet before he joined her back out in the living room.

Chris, who was visiting for the weekend, had almost ran straight into him with a plate of pizza rolls. He stopped short just barely, Daniel hot on his tail. “Oh, uh, sorry!” The eager blonde rattled off quickly, staring up at him. “You look...really cool, Silver Runner!”

“Thanks, dude.” Sean smiled down at the boy, ruffling his pale locks. He was a good kid, a good influence on Daniel, who sometimes managed to be a hothead more often than not. Chris’s presence mellowed him out immensely. Despite their distance they had maintained their friendship and it made Sean pretty proud of them both.

Daniel pouted a bit. “He looks like a blueberry.” He tended to do things like that if Chris’s attention fell to Sean. If Sean’s suspicions were correct, his little brother was probably getting a bit of a puppy love crush on the other boy. It was cute, when Daniel wasn’t being annoying.

“Hey, be nice to your older brother.” Esteban teased. “Or I’m eating half of those pizza rolls myself, mijo.”

Sean nabbed one off the plate, shoved it fully into his mouth and ate it in one bite. He masked the pain of the boiling hot filling burning the inside of his mouth by shooting Chris a playful wink. Ow. Don’t do that again.

“No more, don’t eat our snacks, Sean!” Daniel stuck his tongue out, rushing Chris back into his room, the other boy waving goodbye as they disappeared into the secret lair.

“You just burned the shit out of your tongue, didn’t you, Sean?” Lyla snorted from where she perched on the arm of the couch, a shiteating grin taking over her face.

“Yep.” He snorted. “Totally worth it.”

“Tonight is NOT the night where you want to lose use of your tongue.” She smirked, Sean turned a deep shade of red and his ears burned.

“My dad is right here!”

“I heard nothing.” Esteban waved from where he hid behind a kitchen cupboard.

 By the grace and the stars above, Finn and Cassidy announced their arrival with a ring of the doorbell. “I’ll get it!” Lyla hopped up as Sean tried to straighten his bowtie, a bit nervous.

He and Finn hadn’t bothered to coordinate like Lyla and Cassidy supposedly did, but he still wanted to look good for him. Hopefully Finn didn’t think he looked too goofy.

“Holy fucking shit, sweetheart, you are so damn hot!” Finn’s mouth dropped open almost comically as he stood in the doorway.

Sean could say the same goddamn thing. Finn was absolutely breathtaking always, but in his cute suspenders, tuxedo t-shirt, and rugged boots with his long dreads pulled back into a loose ponytail of sorts, he was downright fuckable.

Whoa. Slow down there. He still had the actual event of prom to get through.

“Thanks, you...you look amazing, too.” He blushed, before basically having to catch Finn as Cassidy pushed him out of the way to move to Lyla.

“Darlin’...why, aren’t you lookin’ mighty fine this evening.” She winked, turning up her accent that much more because she knew Lyla loved it. Cassidy had her purple locks freshly styled and dyed, a long braid that trailed down her back. She wore white sneakers and a pink suit that matched the hue of Lyla’s dress. She pulled a small plastic container out of her breast pocket. It was a soft, pretty pink rose corsage that she wrapped around Lyla’s wrist.

“Oh, uh, Sean...” Finn produced his own small plastic container, a white rose dyed blue. “...I know we didn’t really coordinate outfits, but...I asked Lyla what color you were wearing...”

“It’s...beautiful, Finn, thank you.” Finn moved his nimble hands against Sean’s chest as he pinned it to the lapel of his tuxedo jacket.

“You really do look amazin’, sweetie...not that you don’t always...” Finn caressed his cheek gently, leaning in for a kiss when Esteban cleared his throat. “Mr. Diaz, sir, uh...pleasure to see ya.” Finn still stayed close to Sean, but moved to his side. He was still a bit skittish around Sean’s father, but the two had come to an understanding. Bonding over cars and mechanic shit helped. The future plan was after a few more certifications, Esteban would be taking Finn under his wing as an apprentice.

“Alright kids, listen up...” He started, expression stern as he paced around the couples. “...have fun. But, don’t end up on the nightly news, okay?” He patted Sean on the back, before giving Lyla a firm hug. “Take care of Lyla and Sean you two, alright? And if there is any funny business, you give me a call.”

“Of course, dad...” Sean beamed as he took Finn’s hand, ready to step outside.

“Ah, wait!” Esteban snapped his fingers before he rushed off, returning a moment later with his phone. “Picture time.” He motioned for the couples to gather in the front hall, taking a few snaps before a thumbs up. “Have fun, kids!”

“No fucking way!” Lyla screamed before she jumped into Cassidy’s arms, nearly strangling her neck as she shook her. “You guys got a fucking party bus? Oh my GOD!”

“Course, baby...” Cassidy gave her a little smooch before letting her down. “...anythin’ for you.”

Sean himself was a bit excited, but opted for a small kiss on the cheek instead of putting his boyfriend in a chokehold. “No wonder you wanted to pick us up two hours early.”

“Can’t have a proper party without a pre-party, sweetie.”

They locked hands as they made their way into the bus, music, lights, and the party already in swing on the bus. “Oh, now it’s fuckin’ on!” Penny howled from where he sat in his boyfriend’s lap. Their purple tuxedos matched seamlessly, hair and makeup well-coordinated and flawless. “Jinx, meet Sean, Finn, Lyla, and Cassidy.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Jinx waved, his voice a deep, rich timbre. It was awesome that Jinx and Penny stayed together even after he moved from Detroit to Seattle. Even more awesome that Jinx flew out here for his prom.

“Hey, lovebirds.” Hannah motioned from where she lounged across one of the leather bus seats, red solo cup in hand. She tipped it back, before she tapped the seat next to her. Sean joined her on the leather seats, Finn not long after.

Soon Sean had a red solo cup in his hand as well, sipping on a Sprite and vodka without a care in the world. “Alright, so...these are definitely stripper poles.” Finn announced as he rose from his seat, the bus in motion as it pulled away from Sean’s house. He had a direct line of sight to Sean from where he stood between two of the said poles. “How ‘bout a show?”

“Boo!” Hannah gave him a thumbs down, throwing her empty cup in his general direction. “Sit your scrawny ass down, you have ZERO moves.”

“Aw, c’mon.” Finn pouted before Penny snickered.

“I would, but uh, you’re out your mind if you think I’m risking messing up my makeup.”

“Oh yeah, sure, that’s why.”

Penny raised his hand up in Finn’s direction, a demand of silence. “It takes time and energy to look this good.”

“Alright, no takers?” Finn motioned across their group of friends. “Seriously?”

“Go on, then.” Sean whistled, lounging back as he sipped at his cup. “Give us a show.” He could feel his neck burn a little at that, the flirtation in his voice obvious.

Finn shot him a bit of a dark look, one that made his spine shiver. He gave Sean a wink, before he wrapped his hands around the pole, swinging.

It, well...it wasn’t completely awful. But it made Sean giggle more than turned him on, there was definitely no coordination to his movements at all. “Well, guess I’ll have to get in some more practice...” Finn wheezed as he propped himself upright by leaning against the pole. “...fuck, I am outta shape, damn.”

“Outta the way, bozo.” Cassidy tugged Finn away from the pole, plopping him down next to Sean, who instantly wrapped an arm around his chest and gave his cheek a small kiss.

“Proud of you.”

“Uh...huh...”

“Really, seriously, it was so hot, man.” Sean managed to chortle only a little, before he shoved his drink into a dehydrated Finn’s hands.

“Watch and learn, boys.” Cassidy clicked her tongue and hiked up her suit pants, giving Lyla a wink before she spun in circles. It was pretty effortless and, well, kinda hot. Enough so that Lyla popped open her cherry-shaped clutch and flung singles.

Yeah, tonight was going to be fucking wild.

-

Sean paced himself, only having a couple drinks on the bus. Despite the cause for celebration, he didn’t want to be plastered or forget anything from tonight. And...he wanted to be in proper shape for when he and Finn went up to their hotel room.

The outside of the hotel was all decked out, dozens of his classmates arriving at the same time as their party bus pulled up dressed to the nines. He was met with hoots and hollers from a bunch of them – Allery and Eric among the groups hanging outside. They quickly greeted the rest of the party bus crew, before heading towards the front entrance.

And of course, there was Brett fuckin’ Foster and his posse of dweebie bullies hanging around near the entrance. “Holy shit...check out Diaz and the fag brigade rolling off their bus!”

“Brett, dude, seriously...” Sean rubbed at his temple before Finn laid a gentle hand on Sean’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

“I’m sorry, sweetie...” Finn swung his hands out as he crept closer to Brett, shoulders shrugging. “...I, uh, didn’t quite catch that.”

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me, bitch!” Brett snarled, but the fear in his voice was evident as Finn flung an arm around his shoulders, giving him a little jostle. His group of flunkies were a bit too stunned to do much of anything.

Sean’s stomach was already hurting from suppressing his laughs.

“I thought you said somethin’ about a fag brigade or something...” Finn subtly pulled his pocket knife from his back jeans’ pocket, using the handle to rub at his head. “...I mean, you and yer little friends here were laughin’ pretty hard and I like jokes, yeah. You’re probably the biggest one  ‘ve seen in a while.”

“Fuck you.” Brett spat out, but the fear was clearly racketing up in his voice as Finn jostled him more.

“No, see...” He pointed in the direction of Sean. “...he is gonna fuck me.” Sean flustered, the group whistled and clapped at Finn’s confident statement. “You, my good friend, aren’t gonna do shit. You ruin my sweetheart’s night...” He flicked his knife open, a mere inch from Brett’s jaw. “...I ruin your face, ‘kay?” Finn paused, before there was the distinct smell of piss and something wet hitting the pavement. “Holy shit, dude!” He snorted, giving Brett a pat on the back as he jumped back.

Brett ran off wordlessly, undoubtedly thoroughly embarrassed for the night. “You are fucking incredible.” Sean grabbed Finn by his face and pulled him into a deep, wet kiss.

He was dizzy by the time they pulled apart, Finn’s arm wrapped around his waist. “Don’t gotta butter me up, sugar, I’m definitely puttin’ out tonight.”

“Fuck...” Sean flustered, hanging off Finn’s shoulders easily.

“C’mon, horndogs!” Lyla yelled from the entryway of the hotel, hands cupped. “You’re not in your hotel room yet!”

Finn laughed, tangling his fingers between Sean’s. “Let’s get you to your lil’ dance, sweetie.”

After they got their hotel keys and checked in their overnight bags, they were down into the ballroom where the actual prom was.

Lights, streamers, thumping music, over a hundred of Sean’s friends, enemies, and acquaintances. Punch that was definitely spiked, tasty, but overpriced finger foods.

It was everything cliché about a prom and it was awesome because Sean was spending it with the best fucking people on earth. He felt euphoric as he and Finn spun around the dance floor, not a single care in the world. They weren’t the best dancers by far, that definitely went to Penny and Jinx, but they were having the time of their lives.

It was pretty hilarious to see the shocked expressions on the teachers that got roped into monitoring prom who saw salutatorian, star athlete, and resident ‘nice boy’ Sean Diaz gyrating shamelessly against a tattooed and pierced man.

“Fuck, this has been...awesome.” Sean smirked, laying his head on Finn’s shoulder as they sat at their little table in the corner. Finn wrapped an arm around his upper back, giving his forehead a small kiss.

The music died off as Principal Brown took the stage, tapping the mic. Sean snorted. Right, prom king and queen. It was such a goofy and stupid tradition that just seemed to not die off. It was rarely ever a couple that won it.

“Sean, holy shit!” Lyla slapped on the table aggressively as she pointed up at the screen they had propped up, Sean’s senior photo with the label ‘prom king’ in bright blue font underneath. She had the biggest, stupidest grin on her face.

“Oh. My. God.” Sean whined as he looked over at Finn, who, the goddamn traitor, had a massive smile stretching from ear to ear.

“Looks like I’m not the only one that adores you, sweetie...” He cooed, giving Sean a small kiss. “...well go on, king, go get your crown!”

Sean felt surprisingly not as much of an asshat as he thought he would when Principal Brown put the obnoxious red crown on his head. It helped that he was met with a very vocal, supportive table of friends with Finn throwing both thumbs up and whistling loudly. But...a lot of other people cheered him on, too. It was a little overwhelming, but in a good way.

After he took his designated seat on stage – a gaudy seat designated for the ‘royal court’ – they announced prom queen.

Jenn Murphy. Jenn goddamn Murphy.

It was a blast from the past, a weird and ironic cosmic instance that made Sean want to fall into hysterics. Up until that moment, he had forgotten all about his previous infatuation with her. She was sweet, kind, smart, talented, beautiful, and did it all without being pretentious. The perfect partner for a mild mannered guy like himself, right? Not in this universe, at least.

After she was crowned, they shared a dance to some painfully cheesy 80s slow music, as per tradition.

“Sean Diaz.” She chuckled as they rotated in slow circles. He was immensely grateful Hannah had given him a rundown on the basics of slow dancing, so he managed to not trip all over Jenn’s feet. “I feel like we haven’t talked since that one time I tutored you in math like, sophomore year.”

He chuckled, biting his bottom lip for a moment in thought. “Oh, yeah...”

“But then you killed it in pre-calc, somehow...almost like you didn’t need tutoring, huh?”

“I’ve been found out.” He smiled, before giving her a slow spin with the music. “Was easier to lie about math than Spanish III.”

“No worries.” She laid a hand over his shoulder as they rocked. “I’m...glad you didn’t really talk to me much after.” She sounded a bit sad and Sean felt guilt settle in his stomach. Back then, in his mind, any sign of anyone he had a crush on was a reminder of his fear, his confusion and uncertainty about his sexuality. “I know you were figuring stuff out.”

“I’m sorry, Jenn.” He replied sincerely.

“Don’t be. Your boyfriend...Finn. He makes you really, really happy, doesn’t he? And...Derek makes me feel the same way.”

“Yeah, I can tell. I’m glad for you, Jenn.”

“And I’m happy for you, too Sean.” She gave him a soft smile as they parted, the music beginning to fade away to something more rhythmic and appropriate for the dancefloor. “I just wish...we could have been friends, you know? You seem like such a cool guy, but...maybe it’s too late?”

“Nah, it’s never too late.” Sean grinned, giving her a small bow. “I’ve still got your number, anyways.”

“Oh my god...” Jenn laughed, before she gave him a quick hug. “...don’t ever change, Sean Diaz.”

“You either, Jenn Murphy.”

“Hey, sweetie.” Finn cooed as he wrapped an arm around Sean after Jenn returned to her table with her boyfriend. “Or should I say King Sweetie?”

“Ugh, you dork.” Sean slide the crown off his head, putting it on top of Finn’s dreads. “Looks better on you, anyways.”

“Aw, I am SO honored.” Finn snorted, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Ready for another dance.”

“Damn right I am.”

Sean lost track of time, the party still going well into the p.m. It was nearly 11 when Cassidy and Lyla announced that they were heading up to their room, Lyla shooting Sean a devious smirk over Cassidy’s shoulder.

“Um, maybe...we should head up soon, too?” Sean asked Finn, slowly meeting his boyfriend’s soft gaze. Finn always made him feel so safe, so loved and secure, when he looked at him like that.

“I’m ready to head up if you are, honey.” Oh, that pet name always made Sean shiver extra hard. Fuck, Finn.

Heh, he would be fucking him.

“Yeah, just...I’m gonna use the bathroom real quick and...then we can head up, okay?”

“Okay.” Finn gave his thigh a gentle pat before Sean skittered around the dancefloor and made a direct line to the bathroom. He took a quick leak, scrubbed his hands, and started at his reflection. Not bad for 4 hours of obnoxious teen partying, drinking, and dancing. At least the bathroom was empty, so he had some time to think by himself.

“You got this, man...” Sean talked to his reflection, artificially deepening his voice. “...hey, sexy stud. Wanna join me in a horizontal tango? Oh my god, dude, stop.” He brushed a hand over his face. Just, act natural. Finn would want him to be himself.

“Yo, Diaz.” Sean was so caught up in playing scenarios out in his head about what would happen once he and Finn headed to their room, he didn’t notice the bathroom door opening and closing. But he would recognize that voice.

Brett.

“What do you want now?” He spun around, arms crossed over his chest. Brett had changed his dress pants to jeans, looking suddenly and impossibly smaller after the humiliation. He wouldn’t try some bullshit after what Finn said, would he? “Don’t try any funny shit, Brett. I will get Finn. I’m seriously not in the mood.”

“I’m not going to, Diaz, God!” Brett’s expression was almost sheepish, looking down at Sean’s feet as he spoke. “I’m...sorry.”

“What?”

“I said I’m sorry. For...for being an asshole to you and your little bro.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “And your...friends.”

Sean knew he should be the bigger man, to just accept it and go off and meet up with Finn, but he just had to know. “If you’re so sorry, then why did you do it? For literally years, man!”

“Cause it’s not fucking fair!” Brett grumbled, angry tears forming in his eyes. “You...have an awesome dad and a little bro and a boyfriend and you’re smart and can draw. I’m my parent’s only kid and...my dad’s a self-centered piece of shit, everything is about how it looks on him. Likes to remind me of what a disappointment I am. And I took it out on you.”

Sean said nothing, but uncrossed his arms. He didn’t really know much about Brett’s personal life. Didn’t care to, but listening seemed like the right thing to do.

“And my mom’s a goddamn drunk, doesn’t even realize what an ass her husband is. And I suck at school, shit, I’m barely gonna be able to graduate. That’s enough to piss my dad off more for sure. And fuck...if he finds out, I’m...” Brett grew quiet, looking down as he clenched his fists at his sides.

“Found out what, Brett?”

“That I like boys, too.”

“O-Oh.” That he really, really didn’t expect, but the red that spread across his freckled face made it pretty clear that what Brett said was genuine.

“Shit, you didn’t hear that, okay, Diaz?”

Sean put his hands up defensively. “Hear what?” He chuckled, a bit awkwardly. “Wait...did...you have a crush on me?”

“Don’t push it!” Brett puffed up his chest a bit, but it was obviously all for show as he deflated a few seconds later, rubbing at his damp eyes. “Fuck, man. It feels good to say it out loud. Even if it was to a lame like you.”

“Yeah, well, you’re welcome. And don’t think apologizing means you’re off the hook. You did a lot of uncool shit, man, and you got a lot you have to work on.” Sean waved him off, making his way towards the bathroom exit. “...oh, and Brett.”

“Yeah, dude?”

“Why don’t you do yourself a favor and just be the biggest fucking disappointment to your asshole dad that you can be, huh?”

“Maybe I will, Diaz.” Brett smirked.

“You okay, sweetie?” Sean let out a sigh of relief as he found Finn not far from the bathroom. He gave him a quick kiss. “Thought I lost you in there or somethin’.”

“Uh, no, I ran into Brett.”

“What? That lil’ shithead?” Finn’s eyebrows drew down. “Want me to go in there and kick his ass? What’d he do?”

“No, um, it’s okay...he apologized.”

“No shit?”

“No shit.”

“Weird.”

“Yeah, real fuckin’ weird, man.”

-

Sean’s hands shook as he pulled off his undershirt, sitting on the corner of the bed in nothing but his boxer briefs with Finn just as undressed, peppering his throat with gentle and loving kisses.

Finn hovered over him as the younger man inched up the bed, giving him a sultry little smirk. Sean reached a bold hand out and tugged on one of Finn’s nipple piercings. “Fuck, sweetie...careful. A man can only get so damn hard.” Finn hissed.

He pressed their chests together and Sean gasped out himself, shocked out how sensitive he felt there. Finn kissed him hungrily, sliding between Sean’s parted thighs. Fuck, they were both so hard, so wrapped up in each other. Sean wanted him so, so badly...he wanted it to be perfect.

He wanted to rock Finn’s world, just like Finn had rocked his every single day since he stepped into his life. But he was a virgin. He and Finn had messed around, but...never even took their pants off together. If he came too soon, or laughed, or made a fool of himself...he couldn’t ruin this night for them.

“Sean, sweetie, you with me?” Finn’s voice cut through the racketing worries that plagued Sean’s mind.

“Y-Yeah, I’m here...”

“You good?”

“Super good...I’ve got a horny stoner between my legs, after all...” He chuckled, relaxing a little bit. Looking into Finn’s soft, loving eyes he knew it would be alright.

“’s okay if yer not...” Finn drawled as he sat up a bit, taking Sean’s hands into his own to pull him back upright. “I know my Sean’s shivers...he’s got good and bad ones, and that was gettin’ awfully close to bad shivers.”

“I just...” Sean’s gaze strayed away to the side of the hotel room, way more interested in the thermostat than he really had any reason to be. Great, already ruined the fucking mood with his awkwardness.

“C’mon, talk to me.” Patient, as always.

“...I’ve never...well, you know...and I just. Don’t want this to be a bad memory for us. I want it to be perfect.”

“Well, that’s very sweet of you, honey.” Finn took his hands in his face, cradling it gently before he ran a thumb across Sean’s bottom lip. “But there’s no such thing as ‘perfect sex’. And you can’t let the fear of trying to uh...attain that hold you back.”

“What if I do something dumb or...weird or...laugh or something?”

“I’d rather have you laughin’ then shaking like a leaf and staring off like you’d rather be anywhere but here.” Finn ran a gentle hand through his hair, mushing it up a bit. “We don’t have to do anything you don't want to, Sean, but that means we can try whatever you wanna try. If you’re not sure, jus’...ask. Here, lemme show you...”

“O-Oh...okay...” Sean breathed out, his stomach quaking as Finn gently laid him down. His neck was instantly met with wet, meandering lips that licked and suck.

“You like that, honey?”

“Yeah...definitely, oh, fuck!” Finn nibbled Sean’s ear, which made him equal parts giggly and turned on.

He smiled, tracing a finger along Sean’s leg. “Does this feel good? Can I touch you more, hmm?”

“Sure...” Sean flustered, staring down at where Finn’s hand traced the muscles of his strong, inner thighs. Years of running had given him the nickname ‘thunder thighs’ from a handful of people. Said thighs shook as Finn’s hand landed over Sean’s arousal that strained the tight material of his briefs. “...oh, f-fuck...”

“That’s my big boy...” Finn whispered in his ear, tightening his grip around Sean, circling his head with feather light touches of his fingertips. “...you like that?”

“Finn, please, I...”

“Want me to take these off, sweetie? I’ll take mine off first, so you don’t feel lonely...”

“Please?” Finn chuckled a little at Sean’s plea, but it was a warm, gratifying sort of noise. “Holy shit, I didn’t...fuck, Finn, that’s so hot...” Sean’s eyes widened as Finn tugged down his underwear to reveal a hoop through the tip of his cock. He almost drooled at the sight, a phantom taste of the cool metal ran against his tongue.

“Mm, glad you like it, sweetie...” Finn’s shaft was just the right length, fat and pink and heavy between his legs as he slid back onto the bed. He helped inch Sean’s own briefs off, letting out a whistle. “...damn, my...very big boy...”

“S-Stop...” Sean flushed with a small giggle, hiding his face a bit in his hands.

“Alright, I will...if you let me suck you...”

“Jesus, Finn...”

“Only if you want, though.”

“I do want, a lot, but...w-what can I do for you, I just...”

“Shh...” Finn cooed, giving Sean a small kiss on the lips. “...we got all night, sweetheart. What you can do for me right now is relax and enjoy yourself. Mm, and if you want, maybe tug on my hair a bit.”

“Holy shit...” Sean gasped out as Finn descended onto his length. The warm suction was unlike anything Sean had ever felt, the sultry noises that filtered from Finn’s mouth as be bopped his head up and down just added to how fucking turned on Sean was. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, biting into his bottom lip as he tried to control himself. He reached a trembling hand out, tugging on Finn’s long dreads that had since fallen out of their makeshift ponytail.

The groan that Finn rumbled out of his throat at the tug sent unholy vibrations down his cock, Sean’s eyes snapping open as he stared down at his boyfriend. The sight almost made him come right there with Finn’s lips stretched thin around his cock, eyes dark as they stared up at him. He tugged again, another vibrating moan causing him to snap his hips up into that delicious, wet heat of Finn’s mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, Finn...you’re so goddamn hot...” Sean moaned, the hand not nested in Finn’s hair tearing at the sheets behind him. “...I’m gonna come...”

Finn pulled off with a pop, the spit trailing from his lips to the tip of Sean’s cock the most intoxicating thing he had ever seen. “...mmm, you wanna come for me, sweetie?” He ran a tongue down the length of Sean’s cock then.

“P-Please...” His thighs twitched, Finn’s hands rubbing there for a moment before he swallowed Finn back to the hilt, his nose brushing against dark, coarse hair. Sean’s body convulsed as he tugged at Finn’s hair further, desperately trying to let him know ‘holy fucking shit, I’m coming right this second’. He was seeing nothing but white light as he shook and shivered and moaned through the best orgasm of his life.

What Sean didn’t expect was for Finn to swallow him down, only pulling off after several moments, spit and come dripping from his lips. “Damn, sweetie...that was...”

For a moment Sean panicked, fuck he had come so quickly.

“Fucking hot...” Finn finished his statement with a grunt of approval, voice hoarse and fucked out. He lulled his head on Sean’s thigh for a moment, Sean carding his hands through his dreads.

“You were amazing...I’ve never come so hard in my life....f-fuck, I love you.” He leaned down, tasting himself through the kiss they shared.

“Love you, too...” Finn didn’t even hesitate to answer, eyes soft and sweet before he gave Sean’s sensitive cockhead a small kiss. He shifted to move up, halfway towards lying next to Sean when his wrist was grabbed.

“I want you, Finn, please...” He stammered only a bit, cheeks red as he stared down at rock hard, dripping length of his boyfriend. He wanted that, badly. “...inside. I want you...i-inside of me.”

Finn hissed at the thought of that, sitting back on his knees. “You sure, sweetheart? I just...you ever done anything with...”

“My fingers, s-sometimes...” Sean admitted, cheeks blushed red as he looked down shyly, as if Finn didn’t have his cock in his mouth just a few minutes ago.

“Damn, that’s, uh, pretty fuckin’ sexy...”

“But it was never enough...” Sean said hotly, despite how he felt embarrassed and found the words a bit difficult. “...I would get two fingers inside and think about you. The way you talk. How you smell. How you touched and kissed me and I wished that it was your fingers inside me.”

“Holy fucking shit, Sean...you’re gonna make bust right here if you don’t give me a sec...” Finn smirked, letting out a breathless chuckle. “...but if you’re game for it, sweetheart, I definitely am. Jus’...lemme know if we need to slow down or stop or...”

“I get it...c’mon, Finn, I wanna feel you.” Sean gave him a teasing little wink.

“Alright, alright. Let a man catch his breath.” But he shimmied off the bed nonetheless, returning with lube and a condom.

The stretching was a bit awkward, not completely foreign to Sean, but Finn had a slightly different way of doing it. And it had been a long time since he fingered himself. “I-It feels, a little strange.”

“Need me to stop? Wanna take a break?”

“N-No, no...” He chuckled, letting out a shivering sigh. “...keep going.”

Awkwardness turned into a slight burning, a slight burning turned into a dull ache, a dull ache turned to a building pleasant sensation, and that turned into Sean full on rocking back onto three of Finn’s finger. His spent cock was already at half-mast.

“Y-Your fingers are so thick...fuck!” Sean panted, clenching around said fingers. “I’m ready, man, I want you...I want...”

Finn cut him off with a small kiss, before he shifted Sean’s hips ever so slightly, adding an extra pillow to prop his lower body up. “...you took my fingers so good, yeah, I know you want more. But you gotta be good for me, take it nice and slow, alright?”

“Okay, god!” Finn laughed at the indigent, impatient noise Sean made. He rolled the condom onto his length, sliding on top of his lover.

“Easy now...” The stretch, the feeling of having Finn inside of him. It was almost too much, too good. Sean gripped onto him tightly, using Finn’s strong, wiry muscles as an anchor to stop him from drifting away. From getting too lost in the sensations, in them together.

“Oh god...” Sean managed as Finn rocked faster, pleasure bolting up his spine in waves. “...oh, fuck me...”

“I am, I am...” Finn snorted at his own joke, Sean gave his ass a small smack in response. “...ouch...feisty!”

He growled in response, giving Finn’s ass a squeeze as he picked up the pace. “Wolf boy likes.” It wasn’t long before he became incoherent again, though, the roll of his lover’s hips against his own, the wet slap of their joining and Sean’s own lewd cries filled the four corners of their hotel room.

“Mmm, I’m close...fuck, Sean, fuck...” Finn ground faster, harder, Sean tugged at his hair and squeezed at shoulders, fingers beginning to claw down his back.

“Good...” He moaned, giving Finn the dirtiest of smiles, eyes glazed over in ecstasy. “...c’mon, come for me...”

Finn gasped, burying himself and coming into the condom with a cry of Sean’s name. “Holy shit, holy fuck, fuck!” Sean slurred, toes curled as he managed to come a second time.

They laid next to one another, Finn just barely managed to tie off his condom and drop it in the trash before he plopped down next to Sean. He took the other man in his arms, Sean’s head rested in the crook of his neck.

“What a crazy fuckin’ night...” Sean managed after a few moments. “...so wild...”

“You could say that again...” Finn hummed, giving his forehead a gentle kiss.

“I’m glad I got to spend it with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Fean discord server for inspiring me and keeping me motivated. Y'all that real MVP.
> 
> As always, I LOVE feedback and comments, so let me know what you think!


End file.
